


One Two Three

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to go to prom but he's not sure that Dean does</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Two Three

Castiel stared wistfully at the flyers littering the school notice board. Prom, 12th of June, tickets on sale now. Cas wanted nothing more than to go, but with only a week left to buy tickets, and a stubborn as Hell boyfriend, it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Still, it didn't stop him from imaging Dean in a tuxedo. Carefully, he pried one of the flyers from the cork board and quickly shoved it in his bag before anyone noticed.  
Looking around, no one seemed to be paying him any attention, which wasn't unusual, so he decided to move on before anyone saw him acting strange. Of course, everyone at Lawrence High though Cas was strange; strange name, strange clothes, strange speech. He was glad when Dean started paying him attention, because now he had lots of friends.   
Swiftly, he dodged his way around drifting students, looking for said group of friends. There weren't so many of them, and they weren't intimidating, so Cas felt a lot safer around them than he did the rest of the school. He couldn't find them in the lunch hall, so he moved outside to the track field, where all the sporty kids like Gordon Walker hung out with their cheerleader girlfriends. They sat their preppy asses on the bleachers laughing and bitching about anyone and everyone. On the other hand, Cas, Dean, and all their friends sat under the bleachers, making fun of the populars.   
Unsurprisingly, he found the group sat there eating Doritos, laughing about how Ruby Mills had fallen over a trash can earlier in the lunch break. Benny, star quarterback of the school football team was sat on the railings, describing the situation to everyone else. Benny was the jock type, but he was nice and laughed at Dean’s puns. On the grass underneath him, was Charlie and Anna, both making daisy chains for everyone. Kevin was sat beside them, a calculus book on his lap, and a magazine on top of it. Jo and Sam were sat across from Benny, under the steps, laughing more than anyone else. Ruby had been personally tormenting Sam for the last couple of months and he was glad she finally got some payback (although Cas’ brother Gabriel who sometimes decides he is Sam’s friend has already planned a vendetta against her). Andy and Ash were sat far back under the bleachers, almost so far that they had to bend to not hit their heads. They seemed to be passing a joint between them, which again didn't surprise Cas at all. The only person missing from their patched up group of waywards was Dean.  
“Where’s Dean? He should be back now” Castiel asked, ducking under the railings and sitting beside Charlie. A few of them shrugged but no one said anything. Castiel was confused by this, and looked at every individual suspiciously.   
“I think I saw him with Lisa,” Kevin mumbled, looking up from the comic he was reading, from the look of it a walking dead one.  
“Lisa as in Lisa Braeden?” Jo asked, taking the words right out of Cas’ mouth. Kevin nodded his head stupidly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Better watch out, Cas, Andrea told me Lisa was looking to ask Dean to prom,” Benny gave a sad smile at him. Andrea, Benny’s girlfriend was the cheerleader type, like Benny was the jock type. For a cheerleader, Andrea was pretty cool, and in her defense, the other cheerleaders hated her. Although, she was useful as a spy, because she can pick up any piece of gossip in the whole school. Including that Lisa Braedon was trying to ask a guy who already has a boyfriend to prom.  
“I’ll see you later,” Castiel muttered passive aggressively, pushing himself off of the green grass and towards the school building.   
It didn't take long to find Lisa at all. Somehow, she had managed to corner Dean in the car park, just as he was getting out of the car. He had a few paper bags full of McDonalds that he drove out of school to get, just like their group did every Friday. On his face was a terrified expression, but his eyes lit up when he saw Cas heading towards the car.  
“Dean, do you want to go to prom with me?” Lisa asked, sounding impatient and pushy. For what looked like it was the fifteenth time in the conversation, Dean rolled his eyes.   
“Lisa, you know for a fact that I’m dating Cas,” Dean spat bitterly, folding his arms in an angry expression.  
“Yeah, but come on, are you seriously going to take another guy to prom,” she sneered at him, no realising Castiel was stood behind her. Dean had to stifle a giggle as he saw the infuriated expression on his boyfriends face.  
“Well, Charlie’s taking Dorothy so I thought, what the hell,” Dean shrugged passively, watching Lisa become more and more pissed off with him.  
“Seriously, you’re choosing Cas over me?!” Lisa was almost yelling at this point, although Dean and Cas had no idea what she had expected from the conversation.  
“Yeah, I am,” Dean pulled an unsympathetic face. “Hey babe, give me a hand with this food would you?” Lisa turned around to where Dean was shouting to, to find Castiel stood there, tan trench coat billowing in the wind.  
“Whatever,” she muttered, hands up as though she was disgusted with Dean and Cas. They boys stood alone for a minute before Cas turned to Dean.  
“Are you actually taking me to prom?” He asked hopefully. Dean turned away sheepishly, looking awkward at the conversation. Sighing, Cas’ face fell as he started walking away.  
“No, Cas. Please don’t be upset,” Dean begged, running after him. “I got tickets, I promise.”  
“Then why are you acting as though we’re not going?” Castiel questioned, head tilted in confusion. Ashamed, Dean muttered something under his breath, head bent low and an arm self-consciously scratching the back of his neck.  
“What?”  
“I can’t dance okay!” Dean yelled this time, glad the parking lot was deserted. When he looked up, Cas could see a magenta blush under the constellation of freckles Dean had on his cheeks. “Look, I tried to get my uncle Bobby to teach me and I even Googled-“ Dean’s rant was cut off by Cas’ lips against his. At first the kiss was hard and rough and quick, but soon it melted into something soft that Dean loved. Eventually Castiel pulled away, a slack jawed grin on his face and stars in his bright blue eyes.  
“What was that for?” Dean looked shocked, but happy still.  
“For being sweet enough to learn to dance,” Cas laughed at him, grabbing the hand that didn't have a greasy McDonalds bag in it. “I could teach you, you know.”  
“You would?” Dean smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Encouragingly, Castiel nodded, tugging at Dean’s hands. By no means was Dean not strong, but he allowed himself to be dragged around by Cas, placing the food on the gravel by the wheel of his car.  
“Put your hand on my hip,” Cas said, sticking both his arms up in the air.  
“We’re not dancing in the middle of the parking lot,” Dean scoffed, but still edging closer to his boyfriend.  
“We’re having a sappy, cliché moment. So yes, we are dancing in the middle of parking lot,” Cas smirked at him, wrapping a covered arm around Dean’s freckled neck. When Dean sighed relenting to him, Castiel laughed. “No one’s here, they’re not going to see the big bad Winchester dancing.”   
Grumbling, Dean gingerly placed his arm around Cas’ waist, like he told him to, and before he could protest, Cas grabbed his other hand and held it up. Slowly, Cas started shifting around, moving forwards and backwards on the grit, pebbles crunching under his feet. Eventually, Dean got what he was doing, and began to move his feet with Cas’.  
“Just keep walking like that, in any direction,” Cas smiled, watching Dean’s feet carefully as the moved in step with the waltz his Dad had once taught him. Quickly, he glanced back up to Dean’s face and saw it contorted with concentration. He leaned in and kissed Dean.  
“So you wanna go to prom, now I can sort of dance?” Dean asked hopefully as Castiel pulled away.  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Cas replied, letting Dean lead as they danced.


End file.
